1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to baby bottle nipples and more specifically it relates to a natural formed nipple for a baby bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast-fed babies open their mouths wide to take in a lot of the breast. The babies have trouble during the weaning process to go from breast-feeding to bottle feeding. The nipple products offered on the market today have very small tips, which most babies find difficult to adapt to. These nipple products do not even come close in resemblance to the shape of a female human breast.
Numerous baby bottle nipple have been provided in prior art that try to take the place of the female human breast when feeding the babies, but do not quite accomplish this function. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.